The present disclosure relates to imaging systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods for capturing and arranging images of documents for display on a display device.
Imaging systems, such as photocopiers and flatbed scanning devices, for example, are widely used in business, education, and government, as well as for personal use, to capture images of documents and print them to a piece of paper. Generally, known imaging systems scan many different predefined sizes for documents for printing, such as “Letter,” “Legal,” and “A4.” However, it is often necessary to scan and print documents that are not of a predefined size, such as photographs, driver licenses, identification cards, registration cards, and insurance cards. In some cases, it may be necessary to scan and print the front and back of such documents.
To scan both sides of such a document, such as an ID card, the user typically must perform a tedious process. Particularly, the user must first control the system to scan a front side of the document and print the scanned image to a piece of paper retrieved by the system from a feed tray. The user must then take that piece of paper and place it back into the same feed tray, or another feed tray, flip the ID card over to scan the back side of the ID card, and then print the scanned image to the same sheet of paper. Notably, the user must be careful to orient the paper in the feed tray such that the subsequently captured image of the back side of the ID card will be printed on the same side of the paper without overlapping the already printed image of the front side of the document. If the printed images overlap, or if the printed images are not aligned properly, the user must redo the entire scan and print process from the beginning.